Minersville Utah Stake
* FKA: Milford Utah Stake (2000) Overview Beaver Utah Stake and Minersville Utah Stake are the only two stakes of the church for Beaver County, Utah. Stake History 1973 Meetinghouse Fire Fhe fire that gutted the Minersville Ward Meetinghouse, Beaver Stake, Utah. The fire, believed to have started in the electrical wiring, was first noticed in the early hours of October 12 by a farmer who was bringing in his cows for milking. Saints Prepare to Build Anew after Chapel Gutted by Fire - Ensign Dec 1973 2000 New Stake Creation Named Milford Utah Stake when organized. The Beaver Utah Stake had not had its boundaries changed since its organization and thus was the oldest unsplit stake of the Church.Church News article on creation of Milford Stake The Minerville Utah Stake was organized in 2000. It was at that point named the Milford Utah Stake. The Beaver Utah Stake, which had not been split since 1869, was at that point the oldest stake that had not been split. The stake was organized on January 31, 2000. The ChurchNews article is a little incorrect in identifying who organized the stake. It was George A. Smith, who at the time was a member of the 1st presidency. George Albert Smith normally refers to his grandson, who was not born until 1870, who was president of the Church from 1945-1951. The Milford Utah Stake, which includes the Milford 1st, 2nd and 3rd and Minersville 1st and 2nd wards, has been created by Elder Dennis B. Neuenschwander of the Seventy. MILFORD UTAH STAKE: (Jan. 30, 2000) Created from the Beaver Utah Stake. President — Gary M. Jensen, 52, high school teacher; wife, Susan May James Jensen. Counselors — William C. Garrett, 56, owner of Re/Max Realty; wife, Sheri Marshall Jensen. Samuel S. Florence, 54, owner of Milford True Value; wife, Maria D. Hooft Florence.listing of new stake presidents 2013 New Stake Presidency MINERSVILLE UTAH STAKE: (April 28, 2013) President — Michael Ray Swanson, 51, school teacher; succeeding William C. Garrett; wife, Janiece Barton Swanson. Counselors — Chad Steven Hollingshead, 57, teacher; wife, Valerie Madsen Hollingshead. Bryan Leroy Harris, 40, project development manager for First Wind Energy; wife, Tiffany Riley Harris.Church News Archives - 2013 Beaver County Utah Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Utah's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Beaver County, Utah Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Cedar City Utah Temple The Cedar City Utah Temple was the seventeenth temple built in Utah. One of the great temple hymns, High on a Mountain Top, was written by Joel Hill Johnson while living in Enoch, Utah, a suburb of Cedar City. See Also * Utah List of Stakes of the Church References Category:1941 Category:Minersville Category:Utah Category:Utah Stakes Category:Stakes of the Church Category:Stake center Category:Ward building Category:2000 Category:Milford Category:Beaver